the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Weekly Poll
Who is the best girl for Alfie? Joy Mercer Mara Jaffray Willow Jenks Patricia Williamson KT Rush Nina Martin Amber Millington Piper Williamson Poll will be changed on Monday, June 24th! 'Previous Winners:' 1) Who's your favorite actor/actress? - Ana Mulvoy Ten 2) What's your favorite minor pairing? - Pason 3) Who's your favorite bad guy/girl? - Rufus Zeno 4) If House of Anubis ever had a crossover with another presently-airing live action Nickelodeon show, which would it be? - Victorious 5) Who is your favorite main character? - Amber Millington 6) What's the quality of this wiki? - Excellent 7) What did you think of the HOA Season 2 promo? - Excellent 8) Which is better: Fabina or Jabian? - Fabina 9) What was your favorite episode of season 1? - House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever 10) What do you want to see more of in season 2? - All of the above (meaning "More friendship interaction," More relationship interaction," "More drama," "More mystery," and "More jokes") 11) What do you think of Joy? - I hope she has more appearances in season 2! 12) Which is the best version? - I've only seen two out of the three. 13) True or False: Joy and Nina share the same birthday and are born at the same exact time. - False (the correct answer) 14) Do you think there would be more plot twists and secrets to come? - Of course! 15) Which is better: My Babysitter's a Vampire or House of Anubis? - House of Anubis 16) Should NeneG have lost her rights? - Yes 17) Are you excited for season 2? - YES, so excited! 18) How do you feel about Eddie right now? - I think I'll like him. 19) How do you feel about Patricia having a twin sister (Piper)? - I think it's cool how the writers put her in. 20) What did you think of the season finale? - I loved it! 21) Are you suffering LOAS? - Definitely! 22) How do you feel about all the new season 3 rumors/news? (Nathalia leaving, Miranda Cosgrove joining, etc.) - It's getting annoying. I feel people are just making things up now to cause a big fight. ''' 23) What do you think about all the new changes happening to the show (characters leaving, new characters joining, etc.)? - '''I like some of the changes, but others I don't like as much. 24) Who do you think would be a better character: Willow or KT? - Neither 25) What is your favorite friendship pair? (only vote for it if you don't ship it romantically) - Mickbian 26) Which season did you like better? - Season 2 27) How much do you want season 3? - I want it now. 28) Who's your favorite main character? - Fabian Rutter 29) Which character would most likely survive The Hunger Games? - Patricia Williamson 30) Which character do you think was the most excited for Halloween? - Alfie Lewis 31) Which food pairing is your OTP? - Eddie/Pancakes 32) Who's your favorite Sibuna member? - Patricia Williamson 33) Who's your favorite teacher? - Jason Winkler 34) Which was the worst curse? - Amber aging 35) Which pairing had the best kisses? - Peddie 36) What's your favorite pairing? - Peddie 37) What is your favorite season 2 episode? - House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom 38) Who would you want as your best friend? - Fabian Rutter 39) What's your favorite ship with Victor? - Victor/Corbierre 40) Who's your favorite season 3 character? - Patricia Williamson 41) What's your favorite friendship trio? - Nina/Fabian/Amber 42) If you had to choose, which actor/actress would you most like to meet? - Burkely Duffield / Jade Ramsey (tie) 43) Who's most likely to give a graduation speech? - Fabian Rutter 44) Who is the king of Anubis House? - Eddie Miller 45) Who is the queen of Anubis House? - Patricia Williamson 46) Which pairings should be featured? - Peddie, Fabina, Patrome, Willome, and Palfie 47) What's your favorite main pairing? - Peddie 48) Who had the best distraction when trying to stall the teachers before the eclipse? - Fabian stealing Corbierre from Victor 49) Which main character would it be the most fun to portray? - Patricia Williamson 50) Who's your favorite main villain? - Robert Frobisher-Smythe 51) Who was your favorite of the five sinners? - Patricia Williamson 52) Who was your favorite new character? - Willow Jenks 53) Which was the best season? - Season 2 54) Have you watched Het Huis Anubis or Das Haus Anubis? - Neither 55) Who was your favorite pet? - Victor and Trudy (the hedgehogs) 56) KT or Willow: Who was the better newcomer? - Willow Jenks 57) Who's the best girl for Jerome? - Joy Mercer (See Jeroy) 58) Who's the best girl for Fabian? - Mara Jaffray (See Mabian) Category:Community